The house of nightmares
by lobunaluna
Summary: ¡BIENVENIDOS SEAN TODOS LOS VALIENTES A MI CASA! Bienvenidos sean a la más temible pesadilla.
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya Clásico no me pertenecen._**

* * *

 ** _The house of nightmares. (Parte 1)_**

-Saga... -¿Ese es olor a humedad? -Saga... Despierta idiota ya me estoy preocupando por ti.- Saga abrió los ojos y observo el semblante preocupado de Kanon.- Al fin... -dijo tras un suspiro- ¿Dónde estamos?

-Acabo de despertar... -Saga miro las paredes descoloridas y el suelo de madera ya con claros años desde la última barrida. -¿Que es...?

-No sé... Desperté en el cuarto de junto, en pijama. -Dijo mientras se alejaba de su hermano. Este pudo apreciar el pantalón de franela y remera de algodón gastada. -Tú también estas en pijama. -Saga miro su impecable pijama, lamentando que esa fina prenda se hubiera manchado con las capas de tierra que anidaban en el suelo.

-¿¡Hola!? -Los dos caballeros miraron sobre su hombro, Shun no tardó en aparecer por el corredor- ¡Señor Saga! ¡Señor Kanon! ¡Qué gusto encontrarlos a ambos! -Dijo con una complaciente sonrisa antes de acercarse a ellos. -¿Se encuentran bien?

-Sí, acabamos de despertar... -Informo Saga, mientras Kanon se acercaba a las ventanas tapiadas de la habitación.

-El jardín no se nota, hay mucha niebla y esta oscuro -Notifico Shun- Desperté en el primer piso... Estaba en una cama... -Les tendió un papel- Esto estaba en la mesa de luz.

¿Sabes qué pasa cuando mueres en un sueño?

-Kanon... -El hombre se acercó y leyó el papel que le tendía Saga. -Tu...

-No se la respuesta. -Informo antes de mirar al adolescente y su hermano. Iba a agregar algo más, pero el ruido de cerámica al romperse les hizo mirar hacia el pasillo. -Vamos.

 ** _Salón._**

-Ya era hora que llegaran -Athena dejo el otro florero de cerámica en su anterior lugar. -Si es una broma, juro que les pesara a todos -Informo la deidad en camisón rosa con cintas y moños. Los integrantes de la orden dorada, el patriarca y los cinco legendarios de bronce se miraron entre ellos. Era incomodo, para algunos, estar en pijama frente a la máxima autoridad.- Veo que todos escucharon, mi llamado por así decirle. -Vieron los restos del anterior jarrón en el suelo. -¿Teorías?

-Una broma muy pesada de Kanon y compañía -Acuso Shura, mirando de reojo a Kanon y a cierto cuarteto.

-Yo no estoy tan aburrido como para secuestrarnos a todos. -Le miro ofendido- no me insultes.

-Descartemos la teoría de Shura- Saga les miro aburrido- Mañana Kanon defiende su 8° tesis... Estaba durmiendo desde las siete de la tarde.

-Bueno... ¿Entonces? -Shion les miro. Solo tenía puesto un pantalón, la ausencia de remera le sorprendió a más de uno.

-Shun encontró un papel... -Saga empujo apenas al chico, ganándose una mirada de advertencia de Ikki... Quien claramente usualmente dormía con un viejo pantalón azul y remera vieja de un concierto de los Red Hot Chili Pepers.

Como siempre, las remeras viejas pasaban a ser pijamas...

Luego que el papel pasara por manos de todos los presentes, menos de Seiya, todos llegaron a la conclusión que esa era la única pista que tenían hasta el momento.

-Sepárense y busquen... -La diosa les miro fiero- Dudo que estemos en esta casa por mera casualidad.

-No sé si sea prudente -Milo miro hacia todos lados- en las películas de terror, cuando el grupo se separa... Comienza aparecer el asesino y mata a uno por uno.

-Milo, somos caballeros. -Shaka miro a Athena- y ella una diosa.

-¿Alguno noto que no tiene cosmos? -Pregunto Milo, mientras miraba a todos lados- digo... Porque más que seguro fui el único idiota que intento usar su cosmos. -Todos se miraron, Athena se le acercó y le metió una bofetada.

-No, no fuiste el único idiota ¿Por qué te crees que rompí el jarrón? -La diosa le miro atentamente- No seas cobarde, yo no quiero cobardes en mi ejército. Ahora vete a buscar alguna manera de salir con el resto. -Se cruzó de brazos y fue a sentarse a una butaca. Estar en paños menores, por así decirlo, le tenía de muy mal humor.- Shion. Dohko... Se quedaran conmigo. -Miro fiero a todos- el resto busque como salir de aquí.

 ** _Pasillo._**

-Nunca creí que Athena me abofeteara. -Informo Milo, mientras se refregaba la mejilla- Fue realmente humillante.

-Milo, te humillaste tu solo cuando dijiste lo de la película de terror. -Informo Camus, quien era escoltado por Hyoga quien cerraba la marcha.- Yo también me tente de pegarte... -Informo- Hyoga no te quedes atrás. -Ordeno.

-¿Donde esta? -Camus se dio vuelta y observo lo mismo que observaba Milo: NADA. Hyoga no estaba tras ellos- Pero... escuchábamos sus pasos- El caballero miro a su amigo, gracias a las maldades de Mascara si creía en los muertos y les temía...- Este...

-Milo... -Camus miro a su camarada.

Al poco tiempo estaban corriendo como locos por el pasillo, en la misma dirección a que habían estado transitando. Lo más lejos posible del lugar en donde había desaparecido Hyoga.

 ** _En el comedor_**.

-Ikki... No te alejes -Ordeno Aioria, junto a ellos se encontraban Shaka y Shun. Quien miraba hacia todos lados, un tanto preocupado. Algo le decía que estaban en serio peligro.

-¿Shun? -Shaka miro a su aprendiz- ¿Qué te pasa?

-No sé cómo decirlo, pero siento como si nos estuvieran mirando... -Notifico el joven, mientras los ojos del cuadro seguían al chico para todos lados.

-Hermano, relájate, debe ser por el ambiente tétrico... -En eso noto que los otros tres tomaban distancia de él- ¿Adivino? -Inquirió, mientras sentía algo rozar su columna- Hay un loco armado detrás de mí... -Los otros tres asintieron. -En eso sintió que la tela de su remera se rompía por el filo del machete. -¿Alguno me ayuda? -Aioria y Shaka se lanzaron contra el sujeto. Uno fue a parar contra la pared más cercana y el otro contra la mesa.

-¿QUE HACEN AHÍ PARADOS? ¡LÁRGUENSE! -Ordeno Shaka, Ikki no tardo en agarrar a Shun y salir de ahí- ¿Qué es? ¿La historia del asesino psicópata en la casa embrujada? -Vio que el sujeto con ropa negra y mascara de Scream asintió. -¿Aioria? -El rubio miro a su camarada.

-Peleemos... Somos dos y él es uno. -Debajo de la máscara, el hombre bueno... sonreía como psicópata.

 ** _Pasillo._**

-Ikki... tenemos que volver. -El joven se paró de golpe y jalo a su hermano hacia el comedor de vuelta.

-Shun...

-Son el señor Aioria y el señor Shaka. -Dijo en un tono que no aceptaba replicas, cuando Shun hablaba así.

 ** _Comedor._**

No había rastro ni de los caballeros, ni del asesino. Los jóvenes entraron al salón y la puerta se cerró tras ellos. El asesino poso su mirada en uno y otro, mientras afilaba el cuchillo en el marco de la única puerta abierta, como retándolos a intentar salir.

-Shun... -Ikki miro a su hermano de reojo- Yo lo ataco, tu corres. -Ordeno, estaba dispuesto a morir si eso garantizaba que su hermano escapara de esa habitación.

 ** _Segundo piso._**

-Aioros...

-¿Si? -El caballero miro al español.

-¿Porque estamos con Saga y Kanon? -Miro con desconfianza a los gemelos. -Ellos son los menos confiables en esta situación.

-Sabes, le estamos escuchando. -Informo Saga, antes de escuchar un ruido seco. El que parecía provenir desde debajo de ellos. -Eso no me gusto...

-Viene de abajo, que los otros se fijen -Comento Kanon, antes de comenzar caminar... Una puerta se abrió y los caballeros se miraron entre ellos. -Si estuviéramos en una película de terror-comenzó Kanon, mientras cerraba los ojos- seriamos tan idiotas de... -Abrió los ojos- ¿Que están haciendo?

-Entrando. -Informo Aioros, como simple respuesta. Kanon se recargo en la pared del pasillo. -¿No vienes?

-No, ni que fuera tan estúpido. -Ante el comentario, Aioros miro a los otros dos. Saga le hizo gesto de que se quedara con Kanon.

 ** _Habitación._**

-Kanon siempre tan simpático... -Informo Shura, recibiendo un gruñido por parte del segundo gemelo que les miraba desde la pared del pasillo.

La puerta se cerró bruscamente, Aioros no tardo en comenzar a golpearla y Saga a intentar abrirla desde el lado de adentro. Un ruido provino de un armario cercano, Shura miro a su camarada y se acercó la puerta de ese lugar.

-Shura... No seas idiota.

-Más que seguro sea una rata. -Informo Shura, como si nada. La puerta se abrió bruscamente, unas sábanas hediondas y llenas de polillas engulleron al caballero.

-¡SHURA! -Dejo la puerta que comunicaba al pasillo y comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas, cerradas, con recelos. La puerta se abrió apenas y dejaron a salir un ruido similar a un eructo. -Pero qué carajo... -Las puertas se abrieron de vuelta y la sabanas se enredaron en la cintura de Saga. -¡NO! -Al intentar escapar no pudo evitar chillar- ¡KANON! -La puerta salió volando en miles de pedazos luego que Kanon la embistiera con todas sus fuerzas. -¡KANON! -Chillo, mientras extendía la mano hacia su hermano. Este la tomo y comenzó a jalar, lejos del armario y de su hedionda "boca" negra. No se veía nada en su interior. Aioros miraba todo con la boca abierta desde la prudente distancia de la puerta. Vio como la "boca" se tragaba ambos gemelos y luego una sábana salía como si se estuviera relamiendo los labios.

 ** _Pasillo._**

-¡ATHENA! ¡AIORIA! -El caballero corría como loco por el pasillo, quería ponerse lo más lejos posible de ese armario maldito.

 ** _Pasillo. 1°Piso._**

-¿Ese es Aioros? -Todos miraron hacia arriba, al mismo tiempo que el polvo indicaba el trayecto del caballero o eso se suponían. Al poco tiempo le siguió un segundo rastro de polvo de yeso.

-¿Acaso no estamos solos en esta casa? -Seiya miro preocupado a Shiryu, Aldebarán y Mu.-Puede que sea alguno de los chicos... -Dijo al fin, todos se miraron entre ellos. Podría ser que fuera uno de los chicos, aunque bien sabían ellos que andaban en grupos de 3 o cuatro personas. Menos Afrodita y Mascara, ellos dos andaban solos.

-¿Qué es eso? -Todos miraron a la figura en el fondo del pasillo. -¿Quien esta ahí? -Shiryu comenzó a caminar hacia el sujeto- ¿Hola? -Se produjo un destello, por causa de un trueno, y la figura desapareció- Mu...

-Sí, también lo vi. -Miro a todos atentamente, todos lo habían visto. Se produjo un destello y la figura apareció por los breves segundos de luz que se produjeron. Solo que ahora estaba más cerca que antes.

-No por ser cobarde... -Seiya comenzó a caminar hacia atrás- pero...

-¡CORRAN! -Grito Mu, al siguiente destello la figura tenía un machete y un hacha en cada mano.

Seiya se detuvo en las escaleras (si seguía se rompería más de un hueso), Shiryu se detuvo a solo unos centímetros tras él, Mu choco con el chino y Aldebarán... Bueno, el envistió a todos como tal cual toro. La figura miro hacia abajo, ya ni valía la pena seguir persiguiéndoles... Pateo un pedazo de yeso en el suelo, él quería ver cuánto corrían esos cuatro.

 ** _Salón._**

-¿Que fue ese estruendo? -Athena observo a los dos veteranos del santuario. El sonido había sido un poderoso estruendo. Los otros dos se encogieron de hombros, seguramente los otros trogloditas habían tirado algo.

 ** _En algún lugar de la casa._**

 _Athena_

 _Mu de Aries_ **X**

 _Shion de Aries_

 _Aldebarán de Tauro_ **X**

 _Saga de Géminis_ **X**

 _Kanon de Géminis_ **X**

 _Mascara Mortal de Cáncer_

 _Aioria de Leo_ **X**

 _Ikki de Fénix_ **X**

 _Shaka de Virgo_ **X**

 _Shun de Andrómeda_ **X**

 _Dohko de Libra_

 _Shiryu de Dragón_ **X**

 _Milo de Escorpio_

 _Aioros de Sagitario_

 _Shura de Capricornio_ **X**

 _Camus de Acuario_

 _Hyoga de Cisne_ **X**

 _Afrodita de Piscis_

-Maldita sea... Ya casi termine con la diversión... -Mordió la goma del lápiz nervioso- Tengo que ser más cuidadoso... -Miro atentamente la lista- ¿Por quienes iré ahora?

Continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen**_

* * *

 _ **The house of nightmares. (Parte 2)**_

-Deja eso.

-Pero... -Miro con cara afligida a su mejor amigo.

-Esta cámara de tortura debe ser de alguien, así que deja esa cara disecada donde estaba.

-Shion me saco las mías...

-Debe ser el trofeo de otro psicópata, así que déjala donde estaba. -Reprendió Afrodita, mientras observaba indiferente la colección de cabezas disecadas.

-Oye... Creo que tienes que mirar esto. -Medio a regañadientes fue al lugar donde estaba mascara.

-Woo... -Miro las pantallas- ¿Somos nosotros? -Miro a su amigo con una sonrisa.

-Veo que pensaste lo mismo que yo -Mascara se trono los dedos con una sonrisa psicópata- Hora de jugar un poco, Pez. -Veamos quien es la pesadilla de quien.- Que suerte que encontramos este cuarto.

-Sí, que suerte. -Repitió el guardián de Piscis.

 _ **Salón**_

-¿Que pasa Dohko? -Pregunto Shion, mientras veía a su camarada venir de un lado a otro de la habitación. -Yo también estoy preocupado por Mu... -Hizo una pausa pensando que era eso lo que tenía inquieto al chino- Shiryu está con él no te preocupes.

-No es por eso... -Informo el chino, mientras seguía caminando de un lado para otro.

-¿Entonces? -Athena le miro, el ir y el venir del antiguo maestro también le parecía curioso.

-Necesito usar el baño... -Las dos autoridades máximas se miraron.- Y que los chicos se tarden me está resultando fastidioso.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero dejarla sola con Shion, no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos. -Informo sereno el hombre, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ve, puedo cuidar a Athena yo solo.- Comento el lemuriano ofendido, no podía creer que el chino lo considera incapaz de cuidar de su diosa.

-¿Athena?

-Ve, no te preocupes -Replico Athena, quien se sentía rodeada de un par de niños y no de unos caballeros con más de dos siglos.

 _ **Pasillo.**_

-Carajo... Yo sólito en este tétrico pasillo-Dijo, mientras caminaba buscando el baño- Quería que alguno de ellos o los dos me acompañara. -Llego a un lugar donde había tres puertas.

En la primera había un símbolo de un monigote con pollera, en la segunda una de un monigote sin nada y en tercera un monigote con un hacha ensangrentada.

Dohko miro hacia todos lados, preguntándose donde estaba el destinatario de la tercera puerta. Escucho un ruido y no tardo en entrar a la segunda puerta. La tercera puerta se abrió y un hombre salió de esta, se terminó de limpiar las manos con una toalla de papel y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo silbando la marcha fúnebre. Dohko apenas abrió la puerta, observando la figura que se alejaba por el pasillo.

-Primero... mis necesidades, luego Shion y Athena.

 _ **Salón.**_

-¿¡Y esto cuando diablos paso!? -Shion estaba amarrado a una silla de dentista con un curioso casco con cables y lucecitas.

-Beee...

-¡HAY NO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER PEOR! -Grito el ex caballero y actual patriarca, cuando vio al sujeto vestido de negro (y con bata blanca) ponerle un casco similar a un carnero.

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡QUE YO ESTOY PEOR! -Gruño Athena, con un muy sexy conjunto de cuero esposada a una pared. Delante de ella había una cámara instantánea que le tomaba fotografías. - ¡MI DIGNIDAD COMO DIOSA ESTA EN JUEGO!

Vio al chiflado que los tenía en esas situaciones acercarse a una especie de mezcladora con palanca.

BORREGO

HUMANO

La palanca estaba en "HUMANO". Le dedico una tétrica sonrisa a Shion desde debajo del antifaz y llevo su mano a la palanca.

-¡LE DARÉ LA AGENDA NEGRA QUE LE CONFISQUE A MILO SI ME DEJA COMO ESTOY! -Grito desesperado el patriarca- ¡NO QUIERO SER UN BORREGO! -El hombre dejo la palanca y se llevó la mano al mentón.

-Que buena oferta -Susurro, la agenda negra de Milo era toda una celebridad incluso entre los divinos. Era la única agenda que rivalizaba con la agenda personal de Zeus. Athena miraba boquiabierta al patriarca ¿Que acababa de decir?

 _ **Corredor, planta baja. 20 minutos después.**_

-¿Dónde estarán los otros idiotas?

-Ni idea, Mascara, pero nosotros dos podemos hacernos cargo de todo solos. -Notifico Afrodita, por demás tranquilo mientras seguía con su labor.

-¡AUXILIO!

-¿Ese es Aioros? -Pregunto Mascara, mientras miraba hacia la escalera cercana.

-Eso parece... Vamos.

 _ **1° Piso.**_

-¡ME VA A ARRANCAR LA PIERNA!

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡ENCIMA QUE TE AYUDAMOS GRITAS! -Se quejó Camus, mientras él y Milo tironeaban a Aioros. Quien era jalado violentamente por una alfombra persa desde un tobillo.

-¡TIRA MÁS FUERTE CAMUS!

-¡YA NO ME DA MÁS LA FUERZA! -Informo el joven, mientras comenzaba a ser arrastrado hacia la habitación- ¡AIOROS! ¡ME ESTA ARRASTRANDO TAMBIÉN! -Informo el francés descalzo.

-¡CAMUS NO ME SUELTES!

-Milo me estas apoyando la...

-Si quieres te suelto -Dijo el otro, en el mismo tono bajo, mientras seguía agarrando a su amigo de la cintura para evitar que lo arrastraran con Aioros.

-Lo siento Aioros. -Dijo al fin Camus antes de soltar al caballero de Sagitario.

-¡FRANCÉS HIJO DE...! -La alfombra metió a Aioros dentro del cuarto y la puerta se cerró violentamente.

-Tu no viste nada Milo.

-Milo no vio nada, pero nosotros vimos todo -El francés se dio vuelta y se encontró con Mascara y Afrodita. -Qué lindo, Camus, dejando morir a un camarada.

-¡Cállate! ¡Vamos por Athena y los otros! -gruño el caballero de Acuario antes de comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-¿Qué le pasa a Camus?

-Está asustado. -Informo Milo de lo más sereno, como si el no estuviera para nada aterrado. Cuando en realidad él estaba más asustado que Camus. Una puerta se abrió y un sujeto salió por esta, tomando a Camus del cuello y metiendo al muchacho hacia adentro de la habitación.

-¡MILO!

-¡CAMUS! -El chico corrió hacia el cuarto.

 _ **Habitación.**_

-Nada... -La habitación estaba vacía- Estoy seguro que entraron aquí ¿Qué lugar es este?

-Parece una biblioteca. -Informo Afrodita, mientras observaba el magno lugar.

-De seguro Camus hubiera querido que lo enterraran en una. -Informo Mascara como si nada.

-En realidad si Camus muere, en teoría, tendría que ir al mausoleo familiar de los Chasseur en Normandía- Notifico el guerrero griego, mientras comenzaba a bajar la escalera caracol y trataba de dar con su amigo.

-Yo que tu... -comenzó Afrodita.

-Shhh -Chisto Mascara al caballero de Piscis, este le miro de reojo y le hizo gesto de súplica. Quería ver que tenía ese loco preparado para Milo. Claramente la trampa de la biblioteca era para el griego.

-¿Que hacen ahí arriba? -pregunto Milo, al ver que era el único que había descendido. -¿De qué te ríes Mascara?

-Milo, detrás de ti. -Informo Afrodita, por demás tranquilo. El chico se dio vuelta y se encontró con un libro más grande que él con letras doradas en su tapa negro.

"Mi primer libro de torturas"

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -El chico quiso alejarse, pero el libro se abrió y lo engullo por completo.

-Mejor salgamos antes que nos quiera tomar como postre.- Indico el pisciano con calmas, tomo a su camarada de la camiseta y salieron del cuarto.

 _ **Pasillo.**_

-Si seguimos con la lógica que deducimos... -Comenzó el sádico de la orden.

-Solo quedan Shion, Athena y Dohko -Informo Afrodita sereno.

-¿Somos los chicos buenos que salvan a todos o los malos que no hacen nada?

-Mascara, no me preguntes estupideces. -Dijo el caballero antes de alejarse por el pasillo con paso calmo.

-Los malos que no hacen nada. -Concluyo.

 _ **Salón.**_

-¡SHION! ¡ATHENA! -Dohko entro y se encontró con Shion sentado en un rincón, con una pequeña y curiosa ratita en sus manos. -¿Y Athena? -Este levanto la mano y mostró la pequeña rata morada.

-Paso la mente de Athena a una rata...

-¿Y el cuerpo de Athena?

-Controlado por la rata... -Informo el patriarca- Aunque eso no es lo peor.

-¿Qué es lo peor? -pregunto alarmado.

 _ **Pasillo.**_

-Como me encantaría tener una cámara... -Dijo Mascara, cuando vio a su diosa, con ropa de cuero muy provocativa, comiendo un pedazo de queso.

-No volveré a ver a nuestra diosa, como un ser puro y casto- Notifico el pisciano... A fin de cuentas, no le apodaban Afrodita solo por su belleza.

Continuara.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Perdonen la demora, no tenia tiempo para editarlo xD.**_

* * *

 _ **The house of nightmares. (Parte 3)**_

-Si sale como pensamos... -Estaba Mascara, mientas terminaban de darle unos últimos toques a la trampa -Todo se resolverá...

-A nuestra manera- concluyo Afrodita burlón.

 _ **Pasillo.**_

-Tenemos que encontrar a Athena... -La rata morada le miro- me refiero a su cuerpo, princesa. -Informo Dohko, la rata de por si tenía una expresión poco amigable mientras viajaba en el hombro de Shion.

-Tenemos que dar con los muchachos...

-Shion, en lo personal creo que solo quedamos nosotros tres... -comento Dohko, en tono pesimista- O sino ya hubieran regresado...

-Tal vez encontraron la salida y los muy cobardes escaparon.

-Dudo que Shiryu hiciera eso... -Por su bien que no lo haya hecho, agrego para sus adentros- Además que Shun, Aioros y Seiya jamás se irían sin nosotros...

-No te creas. -Gruño Shion y dejo salir un suspiro.- Según Shaka, Shun no es totalmente un ángel.

-Me cuesta imaginar a Shun como alguien problemático... -Realmente el chico de bronce siempre le pareció alguien adorable.

-No es que sea problemático -aclaro el patriarca- Shaka dice que nunca duerme en Virgo, que todas las noches se escapa y vuelve para el alba. -Aunque al parecer, Shaka no se avispaba y no iba a la casa patriarcal apenas notaba la cama vacía de Shun. Si lo hubiera ido a buscar aunque sea una vez, hubiera tenido razón real para castigar al chico.

-¿Eh? -Dohko se detuvo y le miro con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, Athena también estaba atenta- ¿A dónde va?

-No sé, despista a todos los caballeros de plata y bronce que puse a seguirlo. -Comento, sin ver que ponía (al igual que Dohko) el pie en una trampa...

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -gritaron los dos cuando comenzaron a ser arrastrados por la misma soga por todo el pasillo. Athena iba "volando" sujeta de la cabellera del patriarca.

 _¿CON QUE CLASE DE INÚTILES ME VINE A QUEDAR?_

Pensó la diosa, al ver que ambos caballeros eran arrastrados por todos lados.

 _ **Hall.**_

La cuerda termino su recorrido, luego de pasar por el pasillo y derribar algún que otro podrido mobiliario, en el Hall. Las dos autoridades, tres si contamos a Athena, pendían de una altura aproximada de 10 metros. Dohko miro el candelabro de bronce, agradeciendo que semejante armatoste no hubiera cedido con el peso de dos hombres adultos y una rata.

-¿Patriarca? -Los dos hombres miraron hacia las escaleras Afrodita y Mascara les observaban desde ahí- ¿Maestro Dohko? -Soltó un bufido- Esa trampa era para el asesino, no para ustedes.

-Bueno, por lo menos comprobamos que si sirve -Comento Mascara de Muerte burlón.

-Dejen de hablar y bájennos. -Ordeno el patriarca, apretando los dientes. Dado que su diosa se había enroscado en su cabello y los banales intentos por soltarse, le provocaban tirones en su cuero cabelludo.

-Esperen ahí que vamos por un hacha. -Informo Mascara, antes de subir al primer piso con Afrodita.

-No se preocupen, de aquí no nos vamos a mover -Notifico Dohko, al mirar hacia un costado sintió que le daría un ataque.

COCODRILO

PISO

Vio que el asesino escribía esas palabras y luego colocaba una rudimentaria palanca.

-¡MASCARA! ¡AFRODITA! -Chillo el patriarca, mientras en vano intentaban razonar alguna manera de salir solos de ese aprieto. Vieron que el asesino ponía la palanca en COCODRILOS, mientras soltaba una macabra risa.

 _ **En algún lugar del primer piso.**_

-¿Que fue eso? -Afrodita miro sobre sus hombros, dado que las autoridades habían aparecido no les quedaba otra opción más que ayudar.

-Creo que fue una risa diabólica -Notifico Mascara, mientras miraba pensativo la colección de hachas que habían encontrado- No puedo decidirme...

-Tomate tu tiempo, como bien dijo el antiguo maestro, de ahí no se van a ir.

 _ **Hall. Dos horas después.**_

-No puedo creer que te tomaras tanto tiempo para terminar eligiendo el hacha más pequeña...

-¿Quién es el experto aquí?

-Tú.

-Entonces cállate. -Replico el otro, mientras iba con un hacha del tamaño de una cuchara de té.- ¿Dónde están? -Pregunto cuando vio que solo estaba la cuerda pendiendo del candelabro.

-Hay que pena... Parece que solo quedamos nosotros dos. -Comento Afrodita, mientras observaba con desconfianza la alfombra justo debajo de la soga- Tendríamos que probar con la puerta.

-O sabía decisión Pez... ¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió antes? -Dijo Máscara, siguiéndole la corriente a su amigo. Mientras el "asesino" les miraba frotándose las manos con malicia. Solo les faltaban dos, esos dos eran los últimos en su lista.

-Tres. -Susurro, Afrodita, mientas dejaba deslizar algo por su manga.

-Dos. -Le secundo Mascara mientras caminaban hacia alfombra-trampa.

-¡UNO! -Se dio vuelta y lanzo los oxidados cuchillos contra el sujeto vestido de negro. -Ja. A la hora de arrojar rosas y cuchillos soy el mejor. -Dijo, mientras se acercaba al hombre que en vano quería soltarse.

-Ni te haces una idea de cuánto cuesta este atuendo -Bramo el asesino.- ¡LO VAS A PAGAR!

-Veamos quien está detrás de esto -Comento Mascara burlón, antes de sacarle la máscara al hombre- Dios Ícelos, pero que sorpresa -Dijo sardónico el cuarto caballero. - ¿Acaso creyó que nosotros dos caeríamos como los otros idiotas y nuestra diosa?

-¿Cómo descubrieron que era yo? Dado que dudo que me descubrieran ahora. -Afrodita sonrió burlón y deposito el cuchillo oxidado que se había estado reservando.

-No estás en condiciones de preguntar. -Informo el de ojos celeste, burlón- Mascara y yo le tenemos un par de condiciones para dejarle libre...

-No les daré nada. -Gruño el rubio, mientras intentaba soltarse.

-¿Acaso quiere que hagamos público que dos dorados sin cosmos le vencieron? -El dios dejo salir un gruñido y se dio por derrotado.

-Está bien... ¿¡Que quieren porquerías!? -Los dos hombres se miraron y luego sonrieron con burla.

 _ **Santuario de Athena. Al amanecer siguiente.**_

Todo era absoluto silencio... hasta que las alarmas comenzaron a sonar.

 _ **Aposentos de Athena.**_

La diosa apenas se despertó comenzó a palpar su cuerpo, si era humana y no una rata a la que unos cocodrilos se la habían comido como un canapé.

-Ahora sí...

 _ **Aposentos del patriarca.**_

-¡SHION! -Nada, Shion no estaba en su cama... Más bien parecía que no hubiera pasado la noche en el santuario. -¿Y este donde se metió? -Miro para todos lados- ¡No importa cuando aparezca le va a pesar el dejar que me convirtieran en una rata!

 _ **En algún lugar del universo.**_

-¿Ya te vas? -Pregunto la mujer, algo sorprendida por el abandono repentino.

-Perdona... pero si no estoy en el santuario antes que Athena se despierte, tendré que dar muchas explicaciones. -Informo el patriarca, mientras se ponía la camisa velozmente. Ya mucho tendría que explicar, si realmente había sido verdad el sueño, el por qué dormía solo con pantalones.

Por primera vez, desde que se hacía esos escapes, agradeció no dormirse desnudo. Como tenía la costumbre, si por alguna razón se desataba un mañanero no quería perder tiempo en quitarse la ropa.

-Nos vemos... corderito... -Dijo la diosa, mientras se despedía del hombre moviendo sus dedos. Shion no tardo en desaparecer.- Hay... por todos nosotros... Con lo bueno que es este mortal en la cama. -Tomo sus ropas que habían quedado desperdigadas en el frenesí.

Hedoné, diosa del placer en la mitología griega, se lamentó solo por unos minutos la pérdida de su divertida compañía nocturna. A fin de cuentas... Shion también tenía sus "necesidades no vitales".

Casa de Acuario.

-Maestro...

-Creí que no te vería más...

-Maestro... suélteme... -Pidió el muchacho.-Me cuesta respirar...

-¡CAMUS! -El francés soltó a Hyoga inmediatamente y se apresuró a colocarse lejos del alcance de las flechas de Aioros.- ¡VEN AQUÍ MALDITO FRANCÉS!

-¿Eh? -Hyoga se rasco la nuca, no entendiendo que pasaba.

 _ **Casa de Capricornio.**_

-Solo me enrede en mis sabanas... No me engullo ningún armario, solo me enrede en mis sabanas... el armario no me va a comer... -Estaba Shura, mientras mantenía su prudente distancia del armario. Tenía que ir a sacar su ropa de este y aun no se animaba.

 _ **Casa de Sagitario.**_

-Si los sueños son reproducciones de nuestros deseos y temores -Estaba Seiya mientras se bañaba, el único momento del día en donde si era inteligente- ¿Yo tengo miedo a que Aldebarán me aplaste? -Se preguntó pensativo- Tal vez eso de que Aldebarán me lleve por delante y me tire por una escalera es solo una metáfora de...

 _ **Casa de Escorpio.**_

-Me importa poco lo que diga Camus, ustedes no dejaran nunca este baúl... -Estaba Milo, mientras metía todos sus libros en un baúl tamaño de GIGANTE- A mi ningún libro me come... -Dijo, mientras le ponía el candado más grande que encontró en Escorpio. -Ahora sí. -Tomo la cinta de embalar, a poca distancia aguardaban todos los otros materiales que asegurarían que los libros no escaparan de su cautiverio.

 _ **Casa de Libra.**_

-Que sueño de... -Apretó los dientes- enserio creí que me habían comido esos cocodrilos.

 _ **Habitación de Shiryu.**_

-Entonces... solo soñé que Aldebarán me aplastaba. -¿Estoy entero? El chico se miraba en el espejo, realmente había creído que lo habían aplastado y lo peor era que no despertaba del sueño.

 _ **Casa de Virgo.**_

-¡PERO SI SERA POSIBLE! -Se quejó Shaka, otra vez llegaba tarde.

-Buenos días maestro... -Dijo el chico, mientras se estiraba en su cama. Como si realmente hubiera dormido ahí toda la noche. Cosa que ambos sabían no había sido así.

-Un día de estos, voy a comprobar que no estas durmiendo en Virgo... -Se quejó Shaka, primero ese sueño raro y ahora Shun se hacia el que había dormido en Virgo toda la noche.

-Siga soñando, maestro Shaka. -Susurro Shun, mientras se acomodaba el cuello de su pijama. Donde sabía tenía una clara señal de "que hizo" antes de dormir.

 _ **Casa de Leo.**_

-Buenos días Aioria.

-Buenos días Ikki... -Informo el caballero, haciendo como si realmente no hubiera soñado con su aprendiz y toda la orden dorada. Ikki opto por imitarlo, ninguno diría nada al respecto. Si era por ellos, jamás se diría con que soñaron.

 _ **Casa de Géminis.**_

-Te preocupaste por mí...

-Saga... Suéltame ¡YA!

-No puedo creer que te preocuparas por mí, hasta llegaras a tirar una puerta... -Estaba el caballero, sin soltar la cintura de su hermano.

-Tengo que ir a defender mi tesis, ahora suéltame.

-A pesar que me digas todas esas cosas feas... -Estaba Saga sin soltar a su hermano, quien lo llevaba a rastras- Tú si me quieres.

-¡QUE ME SUELTES SAGA!

 _ **Casa de Tauro.**_

-No peso tanto, no peso tanto... Yo no pude aplastar a los chicos... Yo no aplaste a los chicos. -Estaba el caballero, mientras con terror se subía a la balanza.

 _ **Casa de Aries.**_

-Que sueño espantoso -Se decía el lemuriano, mientras se afeitaba.- Mi mejor amigo me aplasto en un sueño... El peor sueño de mi vida. -¿Realmente fue un sueño? Le pregunto una tétrica voz en su cabeza.- ¿Y si no fue un sueño?

 _Continuara._


	4. Chapter 4

Perdonen la demora :P

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

* * *

 _ **The house of nightmares (Parte IV)**_

Grande fueron los alborotos generados por todas las doce casas debida a esa pesadilla colectiva. Extrañamente, Afrodita y Mascara mortal parecieron tomar todo demasiado bien.

-Athena, salí a caminar apenas me desperté -Alego Shion- Y le juro que no recuerdo ningún negociado con ese sujeto... Solo recuerdo estar pendiendo sobre un montón de cocodrilos.

-¿Se puede saber por que tan enojada diosa Athena? -Inquirió amablemente Shun, ante la mirada que recibió prefirió haberse mordido la lengua.

-Ya que estamos aquí... -Shaka le miro de refilón- ¿Por qué no le dices a Athena y Shion donde estuviste anoche?

-¿Yo? Durmiendo en mi cama, obviamente -Dijo el chico con una amable sonrisa- Ni que fuera a fugarme para verme con alguien -Fue solo un imperceptible movimiento de sus ojos, pero Shion bien supo que lo decía por él ¿Acaso Shun sabía de su pequeña aventura?

-Bueno, volviendo al tema -Carraspeo el patriarca, mientras muchos se preguntaban para quien iba el comentario- Es sabido por muchos que Milo no duerme en su habitación...

-¡OIGA! -El chico le miro ofendido- Soy hombre con novia, hace tiempo que no me hago esos escapes -Se defendió el chico, muy ofendido, ante la leve sugerencia de que mantuviera de nuevo aventuras nocturnas.

-¿Qué tal si Camus explica porque diablos me soltó? -Aioros miro al chico, quien mantenía una buena distancia de él.

-Te me resbalaste -Fue lo único que dijo el chico, rogando que los otros tres mantuvieran la boca cerrada. Para alivio de él, el soborno a Afrodita y Mascara había servido para sellar sus bocas.

-Bueno... ¿Entonces qué hacemos? -Pregunto al fin Saga. Todos se encogieron de hombros, nadie tenía idea de que hacer o decir al respecto.

-¿Puedo sugerir el poner a dieta al señor Aldebarán? -Pregunto Shiryu, con una clara expresión de pena. Mu y Seiya estaban de acuerdo con esa idea.

-¿Y ustedes dos donde se metieron? -Athena miro furica a Mascara y Afrodita.

-Buscando con que cortar la soga, diosa Athena -Se escusa Afrodita- No encontrábamos ningún hacha con filo...

-Pues -Athena se contuvo el insulto.- No importa. -Se cruzo de brazos.

 _ **Unas horas después.**_

-¿Me mando a llamar su ilustrísima? -pregunto el sereno Shun.

-Quería hablar contigo sobre cierto comentario, hecho durante la reunión.

-Ignora los pedidos de Shaka y haré como que no le vi subiendo al carruaje de cierta diosa -Embozo una sonrisa ladina- en más de una ocasión.

-Está bien... tenemos un trato. -Dijo medio a regañadientes, no creía al chico tan chantajista.

 _ **Casa de Cáncer, al mismo tiempo.**_

-Como me encanta hacer tratos -Le pasó el bol lleno de palomitas a su camarada de Piscis.

-Sí, la verdad que si -Admitió el pisciano, mientras se mandaba un par a la boca- Entre el soborno de Camus para que no le acusáramos ante Shion y la paga de Ikelos para que no dijéramos que lo vencimos con cuchillos oxidados.

-Sí, definitivamente tendremos gratificación para rato.

-Comento mientras seguían mirando la película de "terror", en realidad eran las escenas de cómo era que Ikelos se deshacía de sus camaradas.-Sabes... se me acaba de ocurrir algo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Y si sacamos copias de las escenas de Athena en ese conjunto?

 _ **Despacho de Athena. Una hora después.**_

 _ **LO SABEMOS.**_

Athena estaba pálida mientras observaba las fotos de ella con ese descarado conjunto, junto a estas imágenes había una serie de dígitos que bien supo reconocer como una cuenta bancaria en las islas Caimán. Había otra serie de números, supuso que eso era el soborno.

 _ **Oficina, Athenas. Unos minutos después.**_

-Yo reconozco esta cuenta -Kanon le miro atentamente, habían ido con él para solucionar el problema de cómo obtener el dinero.

-¿Enserio? -Los dos se miraron preocupados.

-No son los únicos que le sacan dinero a Athena. -El de ojos jade les sonrió- ¿Cuanto pasa a mí poder?

-¿Pasa?

-¿Acaso se creen que no le diré a Athena? -Sonrió burlón, mientras veía el monto de dinero transferido de Athena a sus chantajistas.- Les falta mucho para superarme, chicos. -Dio vuelta la computadora- Hora de pagar mis honorarios, chicos... -Los otros dos apretaron los dientes- O cantare como pajarito. -Claramente, nada podrían hacer contra el más peligroso de sus camaradas.

-Esta bien, Kanon -Mascara chasqueo la lengua.

-¿Cuanto? -El otro sonrió burlón, ante la pregunta de Afrodita.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
